Randomoscity
by softly descending
Summary: In 'A Very Snowy Christmas' Tristan transferred to Yale. A budding romance meets resistance in the now very jealous form of lots of ex boyfriends..The summary's a tad misleading.Its a weird story, but its good!Nothing really ever happens though. hhmmm...
1. Stopping at Starbucks

_So yes, yes, I know 'A very snowy christmas' ended kind of funny, and a little rockily, so here's the sequel, and sadly I do not crank out words like some authors so this will take a while. I'm planning this story to end at about 10,000 words and maybe ten or eleven chapters. So, get on board and we'll sit for the long ride! (hopefully it won't be that long)_

_You do not have to read the prequel (A Very Snowy Christmas, it's basic pure fluff with a surprise ending) but I would reccomend you do since there will be references to that story later on. _

_To those of you who I wrote back to via reply review I am leaving tomorrow morning on the 10:00am flight to New York. I happily found the inspiration to write more because my friend Misterfuzzyman bribed me with chocolate. I warn you this will probably not be updated for a couple weeks unless miraculously, my godparents bought a computer and installed internet in the past few hours since I last talked to them._

Summary:

So, Rory realizes that she's in love with Tristan. Tristan is as adamant as ever in getting his Mary to be truly his. None of us really like Logan, except for that fact that he's real easy on the eyes. Now, what, might you ask is the plot? Well, think cheating, Jess, revenge, and lots of pretty blonde bimbos. And of course if we could ever exclude the lovely Lorelai and her conflicting mother, we would all be screwed. It's got a bit more drama and a bit less fluff. And hopefully a lot more drunken fist bashing.

(and about the blonde bimbos, I only use that because of the illiteration, no offense towards blondes, as I am currently one of you. Also I do not reccomend doing drunken anything, except to the character's in my story, because its funny when they do it)

_Warning, This is a Trory pairing,and it might not be like that sometimes, but it will end with Rory and Tristan Happily together._

_Disclaimer: Do I own Gilmore Girls. . . .hhhmmmm, lets ponder that. . . wait no need. I don't._

_

* * *

_

A Random Day In Randomoscity

This was insane. It was insanity. She couldn't, wouldn't accept that she might be falling for someone other than Logan. I mean it was Tristan for TheCoffee's sake!

But he was so kind, and had been too gentle with her, especially after she had cried when he kissed her. Though she knew that Tristan understood that she just wasn't ready for a another relationship just yet, she still had cried , and not just a few tears, but full out and out sobbing, and she felt guilty for that. Kisses were wonderful things, leaving one breathless and giddy.

And the look on his face. . . . .if she had been born sadistic, she would have been euphoric.

As she walked out of the bathroom, Rory heard a slightly disturbing sound, much like the ring of a cell phone. No wait. That was her cell phone, and realizing this, she clutched the towel around her waist all the more harder ran over to the desk and picked up the phone.

'Hello?' She said rather shakily.

'Help me! please! I have back pain. . . . !' Lorelai Gilmore – Danes complained loudly.

'Mom! I have classes tomorrow. I can't nurse you and finish all my work! And also, back pain? What are you fifty?' Rory was relieved to find that it wasn't Tristan calling. She wasn't ready to face him, and to tell him that he was indeed right. She was in love him, and had yet to deal.

'No! I'm young! I'm only thirty - four! Just in pain! Major pain!' Her mother whined.

'Uhuh. . . .' She zoned out. Article on political debates of Lyme Disease: goes to Doyle tomorrow, eight – thousand words. Paper for Mr. Ednob – Philosophy. The analytical aspects of Sappho's life. . . . . .

'. . . . . . . So how are you doing?' The question cut clearly through her concentration, and accidentally she let go of her folder, papers flying like feathers' onto the floor.

' Oh, uh, I'm fine Mom, should anything be wrong?' Rory answered, slightly miffed at the interruption.

'No, no, its just you seemed kinda down and it hasn't been that long since the breakup. . . . . ' Rory grit her teeth and mentally cursed her mother's inane obsession with her daughter's love life. Or not probably she just needed more time to thin the whole Tristan thing over. . . . . . .

'Everything's fine, just fine Mom!' She said brightly, in hopes of a topic change.

'So you haven't talked to Logan. . . . .' Lorelai was prying, and a little to far for Rory's taste.

'NO! Let's just drop it, okay?'

'Okay, okay, hey here's a pick – me – up! Guess who's coming to visit?' Oh god, not one of her mother's high school friends again, or another of Luke's wild relatives.

'Who Mom? Is there anyway this could be better than coffee?' She half – sighed. What she would do for a cup of coffee. . . . Maybe Stephanie wouldn't mind stopping at Starbucks before hitting the mall. Oh well, she could dream for now.

'Yup!'

'Uhuh, stop dragging this out. Who's coming?'

'Let me think, wait, no, it's Jess.'

'What!'

* * *

'Yo, Tristan? Anyone there?' Jonathan Anderssen, his room mate, knocked on his head. 

'Uhuh, what? Oh, yeah, okay stop the knocking.' Tristan rubbed his head, and turned to face Jon.

'The main fun – house of the LDB is he – '

'I'M A BOOZE DRINKIN', ASS SWINGIN',LEATHER WEARIN', DEATH GLARIN' WILD CHILD - !'

'SHUT UP FINN!'Three male voices yelled simultaneously.

'Ah, yes I see, are the girls here yet?'

'Nah, they're all on a spontaneous shopping trip.' Jon said sighing unhappily.

'Oh,' Tristan said dejectedly, 'Did they manage to drag my Mary with them?'

Jon smiled, he knew that no matter how much banter and how much denial, Tristan was totally and utterly,in love with one Lorelai (Rory) Gilmore.

'I'm not sure, it's very probable though. You could always call you know.' Jon tilted his head, as if listening to something, or thinking rather deeply.

'Nope, I won't. we might disturb them if they are shopping, and you know how bitchy they get when they waste 'valuable' spending time.' He replied, eyes twinkling in amusement.

Jon let out a laugh at how true it was. On time, they had called while their darling's were in the changing room, Stephanie had taken the phone and thoroughly chastised them for their 'misconduct'. It had not been pretty.

'You think they ever realise, that by taking the time to yell at us they're wasting more shopping time?' Tristan asked after the moment of reflection.

'I'm not sure, I would presume at the rate the girls go at they enjoy being bitchy as much as they enjoy shopping,'

Tristan chuckled. 'Yes,I suppose so...' And the two men lasped into a comfortablesilence.

'Well, then, we need to head out. You sure you don't mind workin' with Huntzberger?' Said Jon, knowing his friend's dislike of the boy Rory was until recently dating. For a while there, they couldn't have the two of them near each other, and the whole gang was a little pissed at Logan's over run sex drive, which caused him to cheat on Rory.

'No, why should I mind? All he did was rip my Mary's heart out and tear it to shreds, so no, I won't mind. Also because I know at the end of today I will be in one piece, versus the many that he will be in.' Tristan responded calmly, almost scarily calm.

'Okay, guess that's a no.' Jon turned and motioned for Colin. 'Okay, buddy Colin, dear, we can't have Broody and Lascivious in the same room, let alone the same team, so what do we do?'

Colin scrunched his eyebrows and thought for a sec, then tapped his noggin. 'Okay, there's nothing going on up there, why don't we ask Finn?'

'FINN! Get your drunken ass in here!' Tristan yelled, tired with the situation.

'Yeah, mate?'

'You're now partnered with Logan, and Colin you're with me. Fixed that right up now did I - ?'

But Tristan was interrupted by a hesitant sounding knock on the door.

* * *

'Are you serious?' 

'Yup and I gave him you're address at Yale too. Dorm room 523 in the funny looking building.' Lorelai stated proudly.'

_Oh crap_, Rory thought. 'Mom that's not my room! That's Tristan's room! You must have gotten them mixed up!'

Giggling, Rory's 'mother' replied, 'Oh well, the address was on piece of paper saying Dorm room 523 Yale, funny building.'

'Mom, just give me his number so I can call him and set things right.' She sighed dramatically and rested her head in her hand.

'Sorry Rory, love, Jess is on his way now, and you he lost his cell in California when he was visiting his asshole of Da-' Lorelai was caught in mid sentence as Rory clicked off. Looking at the phone strangely, she pouted and said mock offended; 'How rude.'

Rory felt like she was moving in slow motion, there was no way she would get there in time, Jess, ex – boyfriend was going to hopeful future boyfriend, Tristan's place where also Logan, ex – boyfriend was.

She grabbed her bra and panties and hurriedly put them on, and tugged a shirt over her head and pulled on the short – shorts that she usually wore jogging. (more like scouring out new coffee kiosks)

Shoving her cell in her pocket and grabbing her purse, she ran like a mad woman maniac out the door.

* * *

Logan stepped noisily into Tristan's bedroom. 

'Has everything been fixed now? Can we finally start the planning for each division?' Logan said coldly.

'Yea, it has now lets all get started, this is one of the biggest functions of the year, and have to plan the biggest most outstanding – '

And apparently, suddenly, there was another knock on the door.

Jon raised an eyebrow. 'Anyone order a pizza or anything?' all the boys shook their heads, with the exception of Finn who had passed out on the twirly chair.

Shrugging his shoulder, Tristan stood, pushed his way into thesmall living room, walked to the door and yanked it open.

A young man with dark shaggy hair, who appeared to be about 5'10, stood leaning against the pneling of the doorway. He started as Tristan ask him grouchily, what he wanted.

Crossing his arms over his leather jacket and scowling, he said clearly, 'Is Rory here? Or did someone happen to give me the wrong address?'

* * *

_So, you think it's a good start? Or mid start? Please Review! Or as my two year old cousin says ' pwease revooo' _

_Damn he's so cute._


	2. Jess! My Sexy Man Whore!

_I'm ba – ack. Got home early, thank god. Found out I'll be in San Francisco as of the tenth of February. If only for a week and a half. Wrote most of this on yellow lined paper and it almost got lost in customs. Nah, life for me is one hell of an aeroplane ride. My traveling schedule for those who like to pry is that February tenth to twentieth I'm in Cali, March 16 to 30 I'm in Switzerland, skipping to May on the fifth to I think the 15 I'm in Sweden. And plans for New Hampshire in April aren't finalized yet. So if your thinkin' that this ain't gonna take a while think again. Sorry about that I'll post when I can and try to be consistent. That means I'll try and update twice a month. Hope fully. Hopefully. . . . . . _

_Disclaimer : I don't own Gilmore Girls. I'm sad. Oh god, I think I'm pouting. . . . !_

_Any way, so back round info. There will be references to this later but I wanted to clear up any confusion before any starts. This will have a little different back round than a very snowy Christmas and I think it's moving in the direction of becoming it's own story. I don't have the correct timeline worked out yet so forgive me if it doesn't organise itself right. . . . . . ._

_After Dean and Rory slept together, they tried to work it out, but in the end, he went back to Lindsay and they bothworked it out instead. Jess returned for Lorelai and Luke's wedding, which happened directly after the opening of the Dragonfly. Rory and Jess got back together and were at it seriously, but they broke up on good terms. She and Logan try at it next. Logan cheated on her and they ended badly but they're starting to become more friendly towards on e another. Currently she's in her 3rd year of college (are they still called juniors?). Does that make any sense?_

_Beware of the typos. . . . . . . .and the dirty language. . . . . . ._

_

* * *

Rory jogged steadily down the sidewalk, occasionally dodging the random person who got in her way. There could be trouble, big trouble, if Jess randomly showed up at Tristan's room. She shuddered thinking of the confrontation that might ensue. Or it just might have really cold inpin short shorts in February.Though really, there wasn't that much to worry about. _

* * *

'Who the hell are you?' Tristan asked, smirking.

'Who wants to know?' Jess said, slightly uncomfortably, shuffling his feet.

'Alright then.' Holding out his hand and rolling his eyes, Tristan replied, 'I'm Tristan DuGray.'

Jess stared down at the outstretched hand, 'You know Rory?

'Of course I do, we went, go, to school together!'

Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved a book and tossed in the air. 'Uh huh. Will she at least be coming by later?'

'She should be by later, I'd think.' Staring intently at the angsty look on Jess's face.

And at those words, as Jess promptly sat on the doorstep and started to read, Tristan closed the door with a quietly muttered '_wiseass. . . ._ '

* * *

Lorelai sat in an awkward position on her very lumpy couch, smirking happily. Her back pain wasn't letting up, and her current seating (or would it be sitting?) style made the pain just a bit more bearable. And she had just created a extremely entertaining situation 

Luke came in holding a cup of coffee and some tea for himself. 'So, Lorelai, what have you done, to put that kind of evil grin on your face.'

'Oh I just, accidentally gave Jess the wrong room number. Tristan's dorm room actually. . .' Lorelai stared into space for a moment.

'So you corrupted her with coffee, and are now screwing with her love life.'

She looked sheepish. 'Uh huh, what's new?'

'Lorelai. . . . . '

* * *

Logan turned his head, and nodded towards the now closed door. 'Who was there?' 

'Some angsty – looking guy asking for Rory. He said he would wait until she came back.' Tristan answered.

'You didn't offer him her actual address?' Jon raised his eyebrows, it wasn't like Tristan to be so cryptic.

Tristan shrugged his shoulders in response, 'He didn't ask.'

'Did you get his name?' Came Colin's voice from the bedroom.

'No, he's just out there, if you are truly that inquisitive then go ask him yourself.' And with those words and a scowl, Tristan moved into the bathroom to get changed.

'Hola hula! Jon, get the camera. NOW!' Colin shouted from Tristan's bedroom.

'Jesus, calm down I'm getting' it, I'm getti – '

'NOW, NOW, NOW! GET THE GUNS, RAM THE BARRICADE, HIDE ALL WOMEN AND CHILDREN! FINN'S WAKING UP IN 5 – 4 – 3 – 2 -!'

'Got it!' Jon ran into the bedroom and tossed a compact digital camera to Colin.

'AHH BLOODY FUCKING HELL!'

'Say cheese Finn!' and light clicking sounds came from the camera.

While Finn was under an alcohol induced slumber / unconsciousness, apparently Colin had switched him upside down on the twirly chair. Finn's head was red from lying off the end of the chair and his legs were bent awkwardly over the back of the swirly chair. His blood – shot eyes wide open in confusion and anger.

'Don't curse, Finn Finny dear, it's not polite.' Said Logan primly, with an emphasis on the word polite.

'You can't tell him not to curse. Bloody isn't really even a swear word.' Colin reprimanded him.

'But its still offensive, sometimes.' Logan countered pathetically, earning the attention of a few of his lesser – liked team mates.

'Uh huh, but fuck is the same, I mean it's a verb, that doesn't make it not a swear word.' Jon commented, trying, oh – so – hard to get back in the game.

'Yes, the proper word usage in this case would be : "Oh I cut my finger, what is it? Bloody",' And the ever sarcastic Tristan takes the lead in this noble fight of words.

Now they were all rambling away. 'Fuck, verb; fucking, adjective, verb. Therefore fuck is a word. And a swear word, where as damn is just an adjective and damnation is the noun version…….'

Attempting to roll his eyes, and looking mock offended Finn said loudly, 'Will you stop, mates? I've got a bit of a headache! And would you mind passing the scotch and an advil?'

And the juveniles of the LDB laughed merrily, as they completely, utterly, and totally, forgot why they had gotten together in the first place.

* * *

Tristan's dorm, house, room, was just coming into view, and Rory could only hope she'd be there on time. She ran up to the outer door and yanked it open, her feet knew the way to Tristan's room. After two flights of stairs, Rory turned the corner to find Jess sitting Indian style on the floor, leaning against the doorframe. 

'Jess!' She cried relieved to find in him whole. Most probably the LDB boys had gone to Colin's place, and therefore Jess hadn't even met Tristan yet!

Startled, Jess looked up from his reading. 'Rory.'

She climbed down to her knees and hugged him awkwardly. 'Oh, Jess, how are you doing?'

'I'm fine, but I've been waiting here for a while,' He jabbed his finger in the direction of the door. 'But, those guys weren't to nice about me waiting here.'

'Oh,' her face fell, ' So you met Tristan and the gang?'

'Not the gang, just Tristan.'

'Oh, well do you want to get some coffee?' Rory gestured towards the stairway.

'Sure.' Said Jess, with a rare smile, some things never change.

As she stood back up, Jess smirked. 'Nice outfit, you weren't actually exercising where you?'

'Oh, no! Could I ever do that to my fragile body?'

'It's not that fragile,' he stated with a smile, raising his eyebrows suggestively, reminding her of the time they had dated.

Rory blushed a rose pink slowly creeping up her neck.

'So really how are you?' She asked as they walked out of the building, into the chilly air.

Jess was so happy. The feeling was almost indescribable, he was with Rory, and he, sadly enough, still cared for her.

'Jess?'

Shaking his head, he replied, 'Oh yeah, I'm fine, doing fine, I missed you though.' Then he noticed her shoulders trembling slightly. 'You cold?'

'No, no don't worry.'

'Here, take my jacket,' he said gruffly.

She smiled up at him as he draped the warm leather jacket over her shoulders. 'Thanks.'

Turning the corner, they ran smack straight in to Christina Van Bonde. A deep redhead, she had black eyes and the ends of her hair curled at her elbows, and under her chin.

'Rory, oh, honey darling, now don't forget! Party tonight at , no wait, on the second floor of the funny looking building. You coming? Because you have to.'

'Oh yeah, sure, I'm going to be there, eh, can Jess come too?' Rory asked.

'The sexy brunette standing behind you? Of course! He your boy friend? I have one of those too, oh no, more than one, but not if you count stable ones. . . . . . ' The redhead rambled on.

'Bye, Christina!' Rory called as she kept walking.

'You don't mind coming do you?' Rory suddenly worried, she had done just what had broken them up. She had started organising his life again, it was instinctive; she wanted to take care of him.

'Don't bother, I, I . . . . I really do enjoy spending time with you.' Jess stuttered.

'So are you happy?' She smiled warmly at his dark gaze.

'I'm literally in heaven, I mean I'm floating on a large pier of great white cotton candy fluffiness. Looking down at you mortals and internally laughing at your stupidity.' Jess deadpanned.

Rory laughed under her breath. 'Ah, the ever undeniably attractive Jess Mariano!'

* * *

Later that Night. . . . . . 

Tristan was pissed. Why wasn't Rory with him? That dark haired boy, Jess, who exactly was he? Why hadn't Rory told him about him? The idea of him seemed familiar. But it wasn't fair.

And out of spite he had had to ask some slim busty blonde to try and get back at her! He didn't even know if she was dating this guy, I mean they weren't even dating! _Argh_ this was so confusing!

'Gimme a can of beer Jon. Please just gimme a beer.' Tristan said tiredly as he watched his Mary and her new, hem, previous consort.

Luckily for him though, Finn was going into dramatics again, and Finn's dramatics were usually entertaining enough to take his mind off what ever happened to be bothering him.

'Don't gim_me_ the beer!' He cried with a hand to his heart. 'Beer is for hicks, give me the vodka, the cognac, the whiskey, the gin, hell even the kirsch! Anything but the beer! Yes, please, anything with more than 35 alcohol.'

Stephanie handed him a beer can. 'Finn, calm down for a sec'.' She said rolling her eyes.

'Oh well, ya can't always get what you want, huh.' He commented as he flipped the cap of the beer can.

Across the room standing near a couch and also near the makeshift bar. . . . .

'He can't date her! Her boobs probably have more plastic in them than a mannequin.' Rory cried, distressed, eyeing Tristan and his very blonde date.

'Rory, that's not a suitable excuse, that's just funny.'

'But it's so true. . . .'

'Yes I know, and her brain is probably as hallow as a mannequin but we all have our own similarities to mannequins.'

'Stephanie. . . . ' Rory growled.

tbc. . . . . . .

* * *

_One last thing._

_I have always, always, (which by the way, is not a very long time) wanted to end a chapter with the word whoosh. So there it is - _

_Whoosh._


	3. Ass Swingin' Fun

_In response to a recent email, no the rating is not going to go up. I'm sorry, but for smut you will have to look elsewhere since there will be no more than kissing and innuendos in this fair story. _

_I finally have a beta! - not a Japanese beta fighting fish though but I do have one of those, his name is Mr. Rasberry the second, and he's silvery yellow coloured. Yupp he's real pretty. . . . . . _

_Thank You **LoVe23!** I owe you a chocolate cake of appreciation. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own you, I want you, I need you, oh baby, oh baby . . . . . _

_Happy Reading . Uh huh, Uh huh. . . . . . ._

* * *

**Story Now! Chapter three : Closing the Mile Long Yards.**

Rory, Stephanie and Christina were standing in a semi circle, as most girls do at parties. The three were discussing tactics for getting Rory and Tristan together. Paris had left the party hours ago, after her third cosmopolitan, giggling uncharacteristically followed by an equally giggly Doyle.

"But, Christina," Rory began whining, "Why must we try and make him jealous? Why couldn't we just tell Tristan that Jess is just a very good friend?" She asked, even after having been corrupted by the aforementioned people, she was still oblivious to some things. Her two friends looked at her with amused grins, whether from her outburst or from the alcohol, you couldn't tell. Christina decided to try to put her friend out of her misery by responding to her.

"Girls are natural matchmakers my dear Rory…it's what we do." she began explaining, while waving her hand around lazily. "It's in our genetic makeup to bring people together. Except when we're being selfish, or are drunk, then most of us are like "screw this!" and do whatever the hell we want." she finished with a big smile, as she grabbed another drink from a passing waiter.

"What Christina is saying…" Stephanie said, as she shot a mock glare her way, "…is that we are slightly sadistic and enjoy Tristan's" and your humiliation in your ever constant denial. Therefore if you make him," she nodded in Tristan's direction, "jealous, he gets angry and amuses us with dumb rebound girls." She said this, finishing with a look as though she had just made a brilliant deduction.

"So this is all for your own amusement?" Rory deadpanned as she finished her second martini. She eyed her friends curiously to see if she could gauge how drunk they were, and if they were serious.

The other two young women looked at each other, smiled and said in chorus "Yes…yes it is."

* * *

"So, I'm like huh, and she's like haah, then he says wha? And they were totally ohhh! And far out! It was just too fun-ny!" she said diztily. Making faces to accompany her story. (A/N:if you read that sentence aloud, it makes you giggle, or at least me giggle and chu-ckle) 

Trying to block out the sound of Anne's babble, Tristan couldn't wait for this party to end. He so needed to talk to Mary. 'Oh, I mean Rory'he thought to himself.

* * *

"WHO'S PUTTING THE FUNK IN DYSFUNCTIONAL!" Someone yelled loudly, most likely Finn or one of the other very drunk LDB boys. Luckily for her, she wasn't a flamboyant drunk. This kept her from being pressured into getting drunk in public for amusement. At least they seemed to be the only ones getting completely hammered. Uh huh. 

Suddenly, an orange tanned brunette in a yellow linen skirt, startled her out of her thoughts. She started to dance an awkward hula around Rory and was singing.

"O – way O - way, O - way O – way. Uh huh, uh huh Oh - WAY! la daa - daa di di – la daa!" she finished with a swing that made her lose her balance, accidentally knocking Rory right off her feet into Jess's waiting arms.

Sprawled in his arms, she felt a familiar flash of heat. She looked up into Jess' eyes and saw the same feeling reflected in them.

'Okay', Rory thought good naturedly. 'I hereby stand corrected, it seems like they aren't the only ones drunk. . .' Throughout her thoughts, she hadn't moved from Jess' arms.

* * *

Tristan looked around in confusion, either he had drunk one too many beers, or Finn was stripping on the coffee table. 

His blonde date giggled bubbly. "Lookie there! Oooooh he's kinda hot! Hah hah!"

Oh god, Finn was stripping, and looking away from that horrid sight, his eyes fell upon another. There was his Mary, lying horizontally in another man's arms and making googly eyes at him. This would not do.

Excusing himself from his date, he walked over to the punch table where currently Rory and her newfound beau were flushed and awkwardly staring at each other.

"Mary," he said slowly pulling the syllables, "How are you?"

Rory spun around, startled out of her reverie. Noticing her compromised position, she struggled to stand up.

"Oh, uh, Tristan, um alright, how are you?" Jess tapped her on the shoulder. "Oh, Tristan, this is Jess, I believe you two have met?"

"Uh huh, Rory, I'm going to go get, uh…some drinks, would you like something?" Jess asked, eyeing a redhead across the room.

"Sure, sure, go get whatever you want." Rory replied distractedly staring at Tristan. She was lucky if he understood, slurring her words only a bit.

Tristan watched the exchange, half amused and half annoyed. He wondered if they even knew what the other was saying.

Tristan sighed. 'It's going to be a long night. . . ' he thought ominously.

* * *

"Tristan?" 

Knock, knock! The loud banging broke into Rory's serene sleep. Cuddling into the warmth that seemed to engulf her senses she tried to ignore the intruding sound.

"uhhhhh, come in, if you dare. . .but gimme a moment . ."

Wait, that wasn't her voice. . . . . It was thick, husky, and definitely masculine. Opening a blue eye she took in the sight of warm, and very naked Tristan DuGray.

Her brow raised in shock. 'Oh my'. . . .what had she done? But according to the relaxed countenance of her body, her conscience knew exactly what she had so promiscuously satisfied.

Apparently he was still in sleepy delirium, taking advantage of that, she snuck steadily from his bed, and started to gather her clothing, trying to quietly dress herself in the early light of morning.

Walking over to the bed, she kissed him soundly on the lips, and deftly climbed out of his window.

* * *

Later. . . . . . . 

"Oh my god Colin, what in the name of hell did you do to your hair?" Christina stared at the funny lumps of shiny gooey hair sticking from his head.

"Ah darlings Stephanie, Christina, and Lorelai, we apologize insincerely for our gel happy mate." Finn spoke mock seriously.

"Gel happy?" Stephanie inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Christina quirked a smile, "Gel happy, Hmm."

"That sounds kind of like 'jalopy'." Rory mused, then started giggling. Soon everyone, which was quite a lot of people, except Colin, who was looking very put out, were laughing like idiots and rolling on the floor.

"Yes, it's funny, no wait, its not…shut up." Colin spouted dejectedly,still in post hangover mode.

This only caused them to laugh even harder.

Twenty minutes later found them curled up on the nicely carpeted floor, nursing headaches from hangovers.

"Rory! Where ARE you!" Paris voice seemed to seep through every crack in the wall, break through every sound barrier and fix itself loudly on its object of, rather, strained affection.

"Oh, god. . . ." Someone moaned.

"RORY? You in there?" Paris opened the door brutally, and it smashed inelegantly against the whitewashed walls of the shared common room.

Surveying the destruction caused by Colin's hair she commented disapprovingly.

"What the hell are all you doing here? You're all supposed to be doing things! You have responsibilities! But why should I care? You all should be in quarantine anyway!" Paris paused to take a breath, as she scanned the faces in the room. Finding her target, she began a new rant. "Rory you were supposed to meet me for coffee to go over your article again! How many times do I have to tell you that it has to appeal to the people! Not you! The people!"

"Paris, I'll meet you by the coffee kiosk in fifteen minutes. Now will you go away?" Rory pleaded from the floor, trying to will her head not to throb so violently.

"Oh, alright. But I'll be waiting!" Paris huffed, as she turned to leave the room.

Rory grunted as she was finally able to stand up.

"Bye guys! Ugh…Tristan! I won't kiss you goodbye if you don't get up." He groaned, sitting up and squinting.

Christina grinned into the carpet. "So you guys finally got together?" she said giving them a knowing look.

"Yup!" Rory replied kissing Tristan happily, right smack on the lips. "Bye!" she said smiling giddily and waving to everyone, before leaving to meet Paris.

_

* * *

Again, not just me, but everybody should thank **LoVe23** for beta - ing this!_

_Please read and review! Oh, well if you're already down here I guess you've read it. I won't be updating until about the twentieth I think. . . . . I'm not sure. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . ._

_Toodle like poodles my reader friends!_

_Sophia_


	4. I Love Lancelot

_Dude, okay so this is beta'ed now, it's sooo much better though, Three cheers for LoVe23!_

* * *

_Chapter four: I Love Lancelot._

Less Fun More Fluff. In this chapter:

Rory:

Walking steadily, if rather reluctantly towards the kiosk, Rory inspected her yellow polished nails. Though it had happened very quickly, and she was still unsure about what exactly occurred, Rory was automatically thrown into the throws of ecstasy when she even briefly thought about her newfound relationship. As she neared the kiosk, the smell of coffee, broke her of her reverie, and she quickened her steps.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_-Flashback -_

Rory was sitting at her desk, her calm face giving way to none of the emotions that were raging like a tiger in her head.

Did she actually sleep with Tristan DuGray? This could not be happening…or maybe it was. Her face suddenly took on a determined look as she sat up straight. This was something she was going to deal with it. Or maybe not. Her shoulders slumped again, as the determined look quickly disappeared.

Damn.

Well, from what she could remember, it had been rather enjoyable.

That, however, wasn't the problem. She had had a plan. You know the jealousy thing. She was going to pretend to date Jess, and make Tristan jealous.

Rory couldn't do that now, well she could, but it wouldn't work very well. Agh! This is so confusing!

So what was she supposed to do?

_Nothing_, she thought gravely, allowing her head to bang on top of her desk, muttering almost crazily to herself.

'Stop being so freakin' analytical! This is a good thing! Maybe? Ahhh! I need coffee…' She said out loud, as she picked her head up off her desktop.

Suddenly the sadly thin wooden door swung open and smashed loudly against the wall.

Christina walked, with Stephanie following close behind. Christina was wearing black juicy sweat pants, a white tank top, and a green leather jacket thrown on.

Stephanie was wearing white jeans, a purple sweater, and a white cashmere coat.

'You dirty girl! Where have you been all night?' Christina asked, her eyes narrowing as she waited for Rory to answer.

'We were here looking for you! Tell us where you were!' Stephanie demanded.

Rory almost cowered at the force of their slightly strange version of the Spanish inquisition.

'Umm, _earlier_…well…I just…ummm…went out for coffee…' She blushed as she recalled _exactly_ what she had been doing earlier.

'Uh – uh, wrong answer. I saw you leave with Tristan last night. What happened?' Christina demanded, crossing her arms.

'Ugh!' Rory put her head in her hands, she didn't know how in hell she'd get out of this one.

'We're _waiting_!' Stephanie was tapping her foot to a beat. Sadly the beat distracted Christina and she uncharacteristically broke into song.

'_I'm so happy 'cause today -I found my friends -They're in my head -I'm so ugly, that's okay, 'cause so are you . _. . !wait I'm pretty. .' Chrissie was singing happily while the other two women dutifully ignored her frolics.

'I had sex with Tristan.' She said quickly. She figured, telling the truth was all she would do, since she could see no other way out.

'_What_?' Stephanie, while not entirely shocked, the physical tension between those two could usually be held with an iPod and she did not think it would've gone that far. Suddenly, her train of thought changed.

'So was it fun?' Stephanie asked, with an evil smile. She knew how uncomfortable Rory was, with talking about sex.

'What?' Rory asked, confused.

'Fun? Was. It. Fun?' Stephanie said slowly, making gestures with her hands, as if using sign language.

'Yes, I know, stupid Logan can't keep his dick in his pants. . .' Christina mock shuddered.

'_What_? Christina? What are you talking about?' Not that she didn't agree, but Rory was just too confused to deal with her friend's strange and rambling thoughts.

Stephanie grabbed Chrissie around the waist and started to bodily drag her towards the open doorway.

'Sorry about Chrissie! I think she had too much syrup on her pancakes this morning, and too much rum in her coke last night.' She yelled loudly over her shoulder, still pulling Christina.

_Oh god, I really should go and see Tristan_, Rory thought feebly, though it didn't seem plausible, she didn't want what happened to ruin their friendship.

Finally, after about a half an hour of debating with herself, she decided that talking to Tristan would be a good thing. However, before she did that, she had to change and take a shower first. Being smelly and wearing last night's clothing, wasn't really how she wanted Tristan to see her for the first time after all that's happened.

She showered quickly, and pulled on jeans and a light green sweater. As she walked to the hall, she grabbed her coat.

Waiting a minute to gather some courage, she breathed and tripped towards the doorway.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later, in the boys' dorm.

The common room wasn't very lavish. Simple but comfortable. Finn lay on a couch like a psych patient, a clear glass with what looked like water sat next to his propped up head.

Logan was standing behind the couch, holding a coke, and occasionally glancing at the TV while it was on mute.

'Who is Lancelot?' Colin sat comfortably in a huge plush chair, pencil in hand, clipboard resting on his lap.

Finn looked slightly lost for a moment before he opened his mouth in a wide smile. 'The guy from King Arthur with icky hair.'

Colin nodded and quickly wrote down Finn's response, before continuing with his line of questioning.

'What's the first thing that comes to mind when I say the phrase: There is a level four Twister…'

'Ugly naked people.' Finn quickly supplied, clearly amused by his responses.

'Huh? _Oh_!. . . next question: What's wrong with this sentence: Birds chirped, and the grass seem to reached toward my feet while I pass the beautiful river?'

'Ugly naked people.'

'What? Logan shut up, I'm testing Finn!' Colin yelled at the blonde, who was almost choking with laughter.

'So Finn? What was wrong with the sentence?' Colin asked, looking at Finn expectantly.

Finn had his eyes closed, and at first the other two boys thought he had fallen asleep when he suddenly blurted out: 'Music chirped, and the women seemed to reach lasciviously toward myself while I sat in the river of vodka.' He finished by waving his arm around in a grand sweeping gesture, nearly knocking over his glass of "water".

Colin was jotting down notes furiously, occasionally sifting through a psychology book resting on the coffee table.

'You're lucky you're rich, Finn! How in hell did you manage to get into this University?' Logan tilted his head in his direction.

'Um . . And what was with the twister naked people thing?' Rory asked, confused at the scene before her. Colin wasn't taking a psych course, was he?

After an exaggerated pause, Colin coughed and said, almost sadly. 'Finn, I have come to the decision that _you_ have a problem. . . .'

'Well lovelies,' He interrupted, 'whenever I happen to hear the word _twister_, I always think of fat/ugly naked people.' He answered as if only now, did he hear Rory's question. 'It's in my genes I know my father understood me. . . ' Finn pulled his arms to his chest and pouted, more than likely because he was beginning to sober up.

'Though I am thoroughly entranced by this most wonderful display of strangeness, I was looking for Tristan?' She asked, with a raised eyebrow.

'Yeah, the bastard's still in 'is room.' Finn slurred, okay so maybe he _was_ drunk. You can never really tell.

' 'Kay, thanks Finny.' Rory thanked him and walked up to Tristan's room and knocked. Since she hadn't had any coffee yet, she began to get anxious. As she waited for the door to open she was thinking steadily:

_I was in love with him, am I still now? _

_Yes._

_Just as much I was then._

_. . . .Maybe more 'cause I slept with him and that lady in National Geographic said love is all about orgasms but . . . . who knows?_

Startling her out of her untimely thought process, a sleepy eyed Tristan opened the door, looking confused.

'Wait? Rory? Aren't you-?' He looked over his shoulder, on the bed, and then at Rory.

She pushed him back into the room and closed the door. 'Tristan, I'm really, really sorry about what happened, I mean I know you were dating that blonde, but now… and then we… '

'Rory,' he put a finger to her lips, 'It's okay.'

'It is? Because I was so worried, and we were getting to be such good friends and I really wouldn't want to ruin it. . . .Tristan?'

He was staring intensely at her, and she shrunk back slightly when he did not respond.

'Okay so are we good? Tristan?' Rory asked hesitantly. Maybe this wasn't turning out so well. . .

'More than good.' He said, kissing her fully on the lips.

-End Flashback-

* * *

_End of chapter. Yay! Beta'ed! We love the beta. We love the beta! Woohoo!_


	5. Tristaaaaaaan

_It's been a loooong time since I've updated!!! (this chappie is unbetaed by the way. . )_

_I really am SO sorry about the wait, but I got this lone review the other day and I was like, dude, you gotta just like crank the next one out. _

_This chapter is kind of a filler, but you meet a really important OC in this and some of events that lead up to later drama start to happen. So filler or not this was needed. Let me know if you think there's too many OCs in this 'cause I can cut them down. . . _

_By the way, I laughed writing this entire chapter. I don't know what was wrong, but I'm sure Mr. Rogers could've helped me._

_Disclaimer: Yesssshhhh I own Gilmore Girls, I am fabulously rich and my Daddy bought me the rights for me birthday pressie last May. . . . . NOT damn disclaimer, you RUIN my mood._

:) _happy reading_ :)

* * *

_**Chapter number something.**_

_Tristaaaaaaaaan_

_--- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ---_

_- - - -_

**Like A Long While Later Than The Last Chappie. (but no more than four months)**

Lunch time at Yale. She hadn't gotten rid of Jess yet, but that didn't mean that she couldn't get him and Tristan to get along . . . right?

Rory definitely owed Lorelai a call, Lorelai might've had good intentions by messing with her love life, but she didn't want her mother having _any_ contact with the boys she dated. Well, at least for a long time.

"Earth to Rory, Tristan is calling you. . Tristan, Tristaaaaaaan." Tristan was trying to connect to the reverie ridden Rory.

"Wait, what? Hey you called me Rory!!"

"Yeah so? Are we going to lunch, or are you going to stand there looking ten thousand miles away? Though I mean, you could always be fantasizing about me, but then again, I'm right here baby, maybe we should skip lunch" he raised his eyebrows provocatively.

"Nooo, Tristan, come on." She smiled at him and hooked her arm around his, and they walked to the cafeteria.

Lunch passed fast, them eating, amicably bantering as they always had. They were finishing up when Jonathan walked up to the table, a woman they didn't know on his arm.

Rory smiled. Tristan scowled at the interruption of their first 'date'

"Hi Johnny!" Rory elbowed Tristan and nodded hello. "Who's the lady?"

Jonathan grinned and almost shoved the woman in front of him. "This is Amanda Colton, she's thinking about transferring to Yale from Princeton. I'm showing her around."

Amanda was a light brunette, almost dirty blonde, with slanted cool green eyes. She was very pretty, and was looking rather intently at Tristan.

"Please," Amanda said, pale eyes still trained on Tristan. "Call me Mandy. Amanda is just much to. . . . ick."

"Alright Mandy! Nice to meet you. Why don't you and Johnny join us?" Rory motioned to the empty seat that surrounded the dark wooden table.

"Sure."

"So, Mandy, why are you transferring?"

"Oh! My Daddy just bought this hotel in Hartford, like The The. . . Palace. . .Castle? Something like that, anyhoo, I just couldn't _stand_ New Jersey, its _so_ boring you know, and so I'm transferring here!" She flipped her hair smiled falsely at Tristan. "Johnny boy, would you mind getting me a red bull? Thanks."

Jonathan looked startled but walked towards the counter in spite of her rudeness.

Rory looked up at him, smiled at Tristan, and excused herself for a moment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jess was bored now. He given Rory time to go out with the new boyfriend _Tristan_, or whatever, and now it was Jess and Rory time.

Picking up his cell phone, he dialed in Rory's number.

Five minutes later, dinner was going to be at seven thirty at **_Butterfly_**. An upscale Chinese place in West Hartford.

But he had a few hours 'till he was to pick her up.

--- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ---

Arrrrghh! Her dinner date was in less than thirty minutes, and she still couldn't find the right shoes! Desperately, she rummaged through the piles of clothing for her cell phone. Finding it, she quickly dialed her mother.

"Mom?" Rory sounded distressed. So terribly and utterly distressed.

"Yes, my spawn of me?" Lorelai drawled back.

"Mom have you seen my black strappy heely things? The ones that have that funky red tint thing; I'm eating fancy Chinese!"

Lorelai pursed her lips and thought for a few long moments, "Nooo, I can't seem to remember ever stealin- uh –you leaving those at home lately. And fancy Chinese? Where're you going? Oooh are you having something special with your blondie bo-oy to-oy?"

"No? Really, no? Where could they be, I mean, I couldn't have left them at. . .Wait noo! I'm actually going out to dinner with Jess as a matter of fact, and no, Jess and I are not in the that kind of relationship. You know I'm dating Tristan!"

"You're no fun tonight. Humph."

"Go play with Luke. Bye" And Rory hung up.

"ARRRRHG!!" Rory screamed at her phone. (which was a very unRory like thing to do) She plopped down on her bed and sat and thought for a while. Suddenly, and epiphany came to her!!

She furiously dialed in Tristan's phone number, all the while cursing that she hadn't put him on speed dial yet.

"Hey Tristan? Did I leave my black strappy heels at your place? I can't find them _anywhere_, and Mom says that she definitely _doesn't_ have them." Rory was almost begging him to have them. The shoes.

"I'll check but you know that your Mom could have them anyway. She does tend to quote unquote 'borrow' your stuff." He sounded distracted, but he always was a bit.

Five seconds later:

"Yup, Rory the shoes are now sitting at the end of my bed, why do you leave your shoes here? I would appreciate it much more if you left , like, your panties."

"Yes but that would require for me to take them off, you horny bastard, now I am going to have to run over to your place and get them. I'll see you in five!"

Rory hastily pulled on some boots and a coat over her slightly casual, but still appropriate for the evening red dress. Her boots didn't match by the way, so she looked kind of silly.

She jogged through the beautiful campus of wintered Yale, and finally came upon Tristan's fair dorm.

"Hey guys!" She yelled as she ran through the common room, Logan, Finn, and Colin were sitting, and lounging away from the cold.

Think hot chocolate by the fireside, except with vodka and Ralph Lauren 'throw blankets'.

Pushing open the door into Tristan's shared suite, she called out "Where are the shoes?"

"Right here Mary, don't freak. Why are you so dressed up anyway?" Tristan was lying across the couch looking comfortable.

Rory stopped for a second, Tristan really didn't like Jess, and it would most likely cause an argument between them if she were to tell him she was going to dinner with Jess. "I'm going to my grandparents for some odd dinner thing with my mother. I secretly think that it's just to see if I've really gained that 'college weight' that everyone keeps talking about."

She sort of twitched a little, hoping that he wouldn't see that she was lying.

"Uh have fun, I'm glad I don't have to go, your grandparents are a nightmare, no offense." Tristan sat up and flipped the TV channel.

Rory sighed, "Tristan, they're not that bad! I mean Grandma can get a little scary sometimes, but Grandpa's very nice, if a little conservative."

"They're pushy." He commented.

"Yes they can be. But you know I really need those shoes so I'm going to grab them and go. Love!"

She was about to leave when Tristan stood and kissed her fully on the mouth, and grabbing hold of her elbows, whispered,

"I'll be waiting for you, just don't get home to late, alright?"

She grinned. "Alright."

--- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ---

Standing on the front grey steps of her dorm, Rory waited for Jess to arrive. Less than two minutes later he pulled up in a taxi and opened the door.

"Hey Jess." She smiled softly.

"Hey," he said and kissed her cheek.

But dark eyes watched in confusion from the shadows as they drove away.

* * *

_Okay maybe that was bad, but I really wanted to get it out. I'm sooo slow, and though it's short I hope it was worth it!! _

_Please review! _

_I added a poll, Who should the dark eyed person who watches them drive away be?_

**A:**_ Finn_

**B:**_ Colin_

**C:**_ Logan_

**D:** _Jonathan (Tristan's roommate)_

**E:** _Other (be specific)_

_Please vote!_


	6. Crack in Your Neck

_Are you surprised?? I updated in a week!! How wonderful is that?? I hope its not too soon, if you want I can take it down and wait four months. . ._

_The reviews! Oh gosh! I was a-m-a-z-e-d. I've never gotten that many reviews for a chapter before. I hope you all review that much for this chapter too!_ : )

_This didn't_ _come out the way I wanted it too. I think it was rushed, but I tried, and I couldn't figure out how to fix it. It's over a thousand words, but still one of my shortest chapters yet. _

_Poll Results (these were very surprising!): Finn: 7 votes. Colin: 1 vote. Tristan: 4 votes. Jonathan: 4 votes. Logan: 3 votes. Other: 2 votes for Stephanie. _

_I'm glad people like Jonathan, I think he's awfully adorable. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own_ _Gilmore Girls, Nor do I own the rights to Snow Patrols "If You Could Be Happy" Nor, Straylight Run's "Now It's Done" (Lyrics are abridged for the purposes of this story.) I own a sexy pink cowboy hat. _

_Enjoy please._

* * *

_Chapter Six_

_**Crack in Your Neck**_

**_- - - - - - -_**

What the hell? Why was Rory going with Jess somewhere? Hadn't she told Tristan earlier she was going to dinner with her grandparents?

Finn was greatly confused by this, but was sure there was a simple explanation for all of it. Rory wouldn't cheat, she just wasn't that type of girl. Right?

After mulling over it for a few minutes, he pulled a flask from his coat pocket and decided he'd just keep that little piece of information to himself for now.

He stepped out of the bushes, they weren't very comfortable anyway, and started the walk back to the dorm.

Tristan sighed. The regular dorm party wasn't as fun as usual, Finn not having arrived yet, and him being a bit too tired for heavy partying.

Mandy was sitting next to him, after he had pushed her off his lap. He was starting to regret not going along with Rory, however ghastly her Grandparents may be.

The door flew open and Finn pounced in, mumbling merrily and nodding his head to some tune. He wavered, and almost toppled over; it was obvious he was drunk.

Logan walked up to him, patted him on the back and handed him a drink. Tristan idly thought it might not be a good thing to encourage Finn's already out of control drinking habits.

---- --- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- --- ----

Dinner was going fabulously. Rory really did miss Jess when he was away, he had that down to earth quality all of her current friends (besides him and Lane) greatly lacked. They all lived in a world where if they wanted something, they got it. No difficulties. That was the main reason she and Logan just couldn't work.

At least Tristan had gained some understanding and wisdom from military school, in spite of the way he acted, he was quite intellectual, and she really liked the changes he'd undergone since she'd last known him.

While she had been thinking Jess had basked in their comfortable silence. He was still in love with her. He soft ash hair, curling in slightly at the ends, framing such a beautiful face. He loved her face. He loved how graceful and kind she was.

He didn't know how to approach it though. As far as he could tell, she was very happily dating Tristan.

Giving himself a mental head shake, he looked up to see their waiter coming towards them.

He put hand on hers and spoke quietly, trying not to startle her. "Rory foods here."

And she smiled so lovely.

---- --- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- --- ----

Jonathan was standing in a corner speaking heatedly with a blonde girl about some point made earlier in a philosophy class they shared. Tristan still couldn't understand Jonathan very well. Philosophy was not for him, maybe Johnny boy liked it, but that required too much thinking. Hell, that was why he had Mary.

"So Tristan, where's that little brunette, Rerdy, you were hanging with earlier, I mean, that's nothing serious. Right?" Mandy put her hand on his thigh and leaned in toward his face. He leaned back, trying to move away from her, the smell of alcohol on her breath didn't make her any more attractive either.

"Her name is RORY, and yes, I would think we're pretty serious." Tristan definitely saw the irony in the fact he was correcting someone about Rory's name.

Suddenly Finn was behind them. "Yesssh, well you can't have been too serious or that 'little brunette Rerdy' wouldn't have been kissing that dark boy. Jess?"

"What?" Tristan said quietly, disbelieving.

But then Finn passed out.

_You could be happy and I won't know _

And all the things that I wish I had not said  
Are played in loops 'till it's madness in my head

Is it too late to remind you how we were

Tristan couldn't feel anything. Rory has been kissing Jess? Wasn't she at her grandparents?

Why had she been kissing Jess then? She was dating _him_!

Suddenly, Tristan felt very, very angry. She must have been playing him then, gathering his trust, all the while laughing behind his back with that, that _Jess_. How could he not have seen it? The way Jess smirked at him when they had met those few times.

He took a deep breath, then another, and finally, his slightly drunken mind turned to Mandy.

---- --- -- - - - - - - - - - - -- --- ----

Rory spoke slowly, sure to get her meaning across to the man sitting on the other side of the table. "So, I really think that maybe you shouldn't come by the dorm so much anymore, or at least, for a while."

He was confused. "Why?"

Rory pursed her lips. She really didn't want to do this, but she really needed to focus on her relationship with Tristan. She couldn't handle another failed relationship. And she knew she loved Tristan. That was one of the main reasons she had agreed to have this dinner.

"I need to take care of Tristan right now, he's been having a couple of family problems, and you know Jess, I just couldn't handle if this failed too."

He understood, she could see it. He was in no way happy about it, but he understood.

---- --- -- - - - - - - - - - - -- --- ----

Tristan kicked back the door into her room. Moving backwards, his lips still on Mandy's, he started to take his shirt off.

His brain shut down as they stumbled towards the bed, peeling clothes off as they moved..

_Every step a closer's a step that we both will regret,  
Keeping a tally, but who can keep track?  
Your overreacting is taking me back to a time better left alone,_

---- --- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- --- ----

A tear tracked itself down her face as she hugged Jess goodbye.

She watched him hail a taxi, and watched him drive away.

She bit her lip.

_All for Tristan. _

* * *

_No poll this time. _

_Please review and make me happy, I will give you all virtual dirty Tristan blow up dolls. they're verrry sexy I have one right in front of meee . . **licks lips.** _

_Smiles for a happy day!!_


End file.
